twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:L.B.I.L./Lady Bella Is Listening
Leave your questions here and Lady Bella will answer them as soon as she can! Wolves, Vampires, and Humans are all welcome! All you need to do is click the "leave a new message" button at the top or bottom of the page. Note: this page is for entertainment purposes only. Worried Wolf I'm a werewolf, which is great! except i've imprinted on someone who is scared of dogs. what do i do? signed, Worried Wolf Sunshine Sally Lady Bella I have a really big issue. My family is moving to California, which would be great..except one little thing. They don't know I'm a vampire, and California is almost always sunny...what should I do? I don't want them to know, I wear contacts and everything..but how can I hide from all that sunshine? Please help, Sunshine Sally Vampires Dear Lady Bella, i'm having trouble understanding vampires and vampyres. on one hand, i love vampire movies. on the other, it's annoying to see my kind pushed into a steryotype. How do you get past it? issues LunaBella, I love you and everything but I have a bone to pick with you. The advice you gave "worried wolf" is suspect. he/she needs to be true to himself no matter what, if she stops liking him then she doesnt really love him, if she still loves him THEN they're meant to be... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 20:19, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Misunderstood Dear Lady Bella, I think I am a vampire--I only want to eat raw, bloody meat, my skin is cold, I hate the sun, and I can change people's emotions when they are near me. My parents are very religious, and they think I'm going crazy--they want to put me in counseling! I don't know how to tell them that I'm a vampire. What should I do? ~Misunderstood Waiting for an Eclipse Dear Lady Bella, I don't know what to do while I wait for Eclipse to come out...do you have any suggestions for how to pass the time? -sadly waiting Failure Dear Lady Bella I'm worrried. I'm the second youngest in my family in my group of vampires, save for the super-controlled newborn, but I still have trouble controlling my thirst. I feel like a failure... What should I do? ~Shayla Zooming. Hello Lady Bella. I'm a girl from Holland. My best friend lives in Oklahoma, so really across the world. And, I really want to chat with her. So, I thought... Maybe you could zoom her with your supermental powers so she will come on the site??? Yours truly. A sister. A tale of two teams I'm team Edward, and my best friend is team Jacob. Sometimes we get in fights about who is right, is there a way to exist together without fighting about this issue, or do we have to stop being friends...can you both answer and let me know what you would do if you had a friend who was the opposite team as you? -Team Edward Paris Dear Lady Bella, when you live in Paris and are allways flying around the world, how do you be able to stay in better contact with your American friends? ~The Deadly Rosa~ Wolfy Problem Hi, I'm a werewolf. I've just found out, and I'm freaking out. Worse, I've just imprinted on my brother's best friend, and I'm worried he'll hate me. HELP!!!!!! Help Me I just found out my mother is a vampire. She really didn't give birth to me, is 145 years old and adopted me from an abusive family when I was four. I love her, but sometimes she is depressed. I know she wants to turn me into a vampire (I'm sixteen for crying out loud!) How do I tell her not yet, without making her more depressed? Trouble on the horizon Dear Lady Bella. I just found out my cousin's best friend is a werewolf and that he imprinted on me. I also know that even though she loves her vampire boyfriend, there is a small part that loves her best friend. What do I do about this, cause I think I am in love with him too. What is imprinting anyway? Cousin of a vampire girl. Werewolf Dad I've just found out my Dad's a werewolf. It skipped my generation due to lack of vampires. But now he's imprinted on my Aunt, my mother's sister, and only me and my brother know. He doesn't want me to tell Mom. What do I do? Very BIG PROBLEM Dear Lady Bella, I think you might know what I'm going through. I'm dating a vampire and my best friend is a guy werewolf. They both love me, and I'm in love with both of them. Now I have to choose. Can you help me? Vampire Problem Dear Lady Bella My brother has been turned into a vampire by a few vampire gang members. I don't want him to join, but he wants to. He says he's joining a coven, but I think of them as mean pigs who turned my brother into one of them. How do I stop him from joining the so-called "coven"? *cough gang cough* Whining Werewolves I just found out my boyfriend is a werewolf and he imprinted on me. There is one problem though- his freinds/pack HATES me. He told me they can't harm me because of a so-called "rule". I have caught them arguing and I really don't know what to do. What '''do '''I do? Why Werewolves? Dear Lady Bella I am vampire that lives in a very small town on the Virgin Islands and a pack of Werewolves just came from America. They are trying to claim my coven's territory. The thing is I have a crush on one of the wolves that doesn't want to claim our territory. My coven is fighting exept 4 me and his pack is fighting exept him. What is my coven and his pack find out that we like each other?!